Mittens
by MisoKat
Summary: A cute story of Sanji and Zoro. ZoroxSanji Older story of mine, excuse the ignorance.
1. Part 1

Mittens

"What's this?" Luffy asked eyeing Sanji's new pink fluffy mittens.

"Nami-san made them for me!" Sanji ran his hands up and down his cheeks, "So soft" His mouth curled up at the end.

Zoro, all of a sudden behind them looked at Sanji's new mittens with disgust.

"HEY THERE ZORO!" Luffy bursted out, "WHOO!" Luffy poked Zoro's newly knit yellow scarf.

Zoro twitched a bit but then noticed Luffy's new hat.

"What happened to your straw hat?" Zoro asked.

"It's on under this one!" Luffy lifted up the corner of his new hat to reveal his straw hat poking out.

Luffy looked around.

"What happened to Sanji?" he asked still looking around.

"I dunno." Zoro shrugged and walked out of deck, and there of course was Sanji standing the right of Nami with his hand still on his cheeks feeling the fluffy softness of his mittens. At least his scarf was of use.

He sat down to the left of Nami but very far away from Nami. He sat with a stern look on his face saying 'If you say anything, and I mean ANYTHING, about my scarf....you die'. So, no one said anything about the scarf.

Luffy came out and sat next to Zoro, but more closer to Nami, who was knitting a white looking potholder type thing. Luffy was rolling the ball of yarn back and forth when he noticed Nami's newly knitted yellow socks.

"Pretty!" Luffy said with an ear to ear smile.

Nami has just learned, or remembered, how to knit so she was knitting like crazy.

"I HAVE COME WITH THREAD!" Ussop said busting through a door with a hand full of yarn of different colors. There was red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet.

"It's called yarn, and thanks Ussop." Nami said strangely clam.

Sanji had removed his mittens and put them in his pockets. It wasn't exactly cold outside and his hands were sweating.

"I might as well start some sort of dinner, huh?" Sanji said standing up and heading towards the kitchen. He felt the mittens in his pocket and took them out. He lied them in the counter in the kitchen.

Bringing out Chicken, Mushrooms, and such he started to make 'Cream of Chicken', something he picked up after a while of having to cook from scratch on the Going Merry.

The smell of chicken wafted through the air and once it reached the deck all of their stomachs started growling.

"I'll go check on the food." Zoro said, his stomach talking to him rather then his brain. When he walked in Sanji was over at the stove mixing something with an apron on. He had covered his mittens with tinfoil so they wouldn't get stained.

The smell of Chicken and some other sort of base was stronger in the kitchen then on the deck. Sanji had been singing a happy song as he chopped up some green veggies.

"What's taking so long?" Zoro asked his stomach growling even more.

"You try chopping all these vegetables into perfect sizes WITHOUT getting your finger cut." Sanji, trying not to get pissed off my Zoro's appearance still sang, rather hummed the peppy tune until he was calm.

"Ok then, I will." Zoro said trying to state the fact it's not hard to chop vegetables. Zoro reached for his swords when Sanji stopped him.

"I don't want you using your nasty swords to cut MY vegetables!" Sanji handed Zoro a knife. "Try not to cut yourself."

Try not to cut myself, BAH! This knife was just a miniature sword to Zoro and he started to chop a thick, green vegetable into even pieces.

"Too thick." Sanji said sticking a fork into the chicken.

"What?"

"You heard me, the slices are too thick, cut them thinner."

"Ok."

Zoro tried again.

"Too thick."

"What?"

"Try again."

After an agonizing 3 minutes of 'too thick', 'too thin' and 'almost there' Zoro finally got frustrated and cut one more piece, this piece was just right.

"Good job." Sanji said, "but next time, try to miss your finger."

Zoro looked down at his index finger and saw it bleeding, not a lot, but just enough for him to get pissed.

"GOD DAMNIT!" Zoro screamed and stared at his finger wishing the flow of blood would stop.

"Jeez you're an idiot." Sanji, without thinking, acted out of reflex and put Zoro's cut finger in his mouth, his tongue absorbing the blood and licking the wound. He removed the finger from his mouth and looked at it. "It's not serious, but you might wanna run it under a cold tap."

"What the fuck?" Zoro asked looking at Sanji.

"What? Run it un-"

"I don't mean that!" Zoro's face got beat red and he looked at his finger, the blood has stopped.

"What? Me cleaning your finger?"

"You didn't FUCKING clean it, you LICKED it!"

"So? I don't have cooties. You're supposed to do that when you cut yourself, you we're just too stupid to do so, so I did it." Sanji continued to cut the vegetables into even pieces and then put them into the mix.

Zoro looked at his finger and grabbed a dishtowel, tearing a strip of it from the side and wrapping it around his wounded finger.

"Thanks." Zoro added and sat down in a corner.

Sanji tore himself away from his cooking, squatted down in front of the sitting Zoro and said happily, "Your welcome."

That night after eating Sanji's wonderful cooking, Nami, Luffy, and Ussop retired to their rooms. Sanji retreated to the crows' nest and lit a cigarette.

"That's a horrible habit." Zoro said peeking over the ladder to the sitting Sanji who had finished lighting his cig and pulled it out of his mouth.

"I know." Sanji said and blew out smoke, "But it's only one per day."

And it's true. Sanji never smokes while he's cooking...pretty much only when he needs to relax.

Zoro came over the ladder and sat down in front of Sanji. The crows' nest was fairly big and could comfortable seat two, although it wasn't meant for sitting.

There was an awkward silence and it lasted the whole night.

To be continued....


	2. Part 2

Mittens – Part 2

Sanji woke up the next morning, his cigarette had vanished now and he was sitting up straight in the crows' nest. The sun, being behind him, scorched his blond hair and he felt the back of his head and regretted it immediately. His hand collided with the sheering hot pain of the sun burnt hair. And people wonder why his hair is so blonde. He gets soothing sun bleaches every morning.

He slid down the ladder and stretched out his long legs giving them a good kick and a shake before heading towards the kitchen. He cracked his hands and was about to open the door when he heard a huge crash to the left. The crash was definitely waked up Luffy and Nami. To the left of Sanji was Zoro, he had dropped his weights from the height over his head. Ah, morning workouts.

'I wonder if he slept in the crows' nest too...' Sanji thought. He watched Zoro crack his neck and clench the bar between the two weights again. Sanji then decided to go into the kitchen then to watch Zoro push himself and his muscles to the brink of tearing into two for the sake of his bulky exterior. Although watching his veins pop out is very amusing. Sanji laughed, then shook his head and began to bring out breakfast ingredients.

Zoro came into the kitchen and took a drink of water before noticing Sanji bending over to get something. Zoro wound up checking out Sanji's ass before leaving the room. I sure that made his day. Sanji popped straight back up once Zoro left.

The scent of breakfast went through the Going Merry and soon enough Luffy was standing there behind Sanji saying repeatedly "Is it done now......now......now?"

Sanji sighed, I give his sigh an 8.5, and turned around to look at Luffy straight in the eye. "No." he said sternly and turned away to cook more eggs. Luffy pouted and turned away.

Zoro was done training and automatically went back up to the crows' nest and waited for Sanji to yell, "Breakfast is ready" or something along the lines of that. Zoro's mind went to other things besides breakfast, more like who was cooking breakfast.... He stopped thinking. Mentally slapping himself he repeated in his mind, "Stupid cook, stupid cook."

Sanji was also repeating mentally, "Idiotic swordsman with really good muscles, Idiotic swordsman with really good muscles......" Then he diced to drop the last part. "Idiotic swordsman, idiotic swordsman...."

Luffy knocked Sanji out of his trance with a poke to his upper arm. "What about now?" Luffy looked up at Sanji, obviously hungry.

"I'll tell you when it is." Sanji said and looked down at Luffy. "Now sit quietly and WAIT."

Luffy sat down and stared at Sanji's back for about 5 seconds before Sanji turned around with 5 steaming plates of food. "Ok, it's ready."

Ussop and Nami were already waiting for the food. They we're sitting on the deck and talking about how to knit. Ussop is such a girl.

Sanji carried the two plates up to crows' nest. Zoro had his bandana covering his eyes in that sexy evil swordsman kinda way. Made Sanji wanna melt, but that would ruin is cooking. He handed a plate to Zoro who took the plate quickly. Zoro scarified down the food and between chunks of baken and eggs he smiled. It was nice.

Sanji ended up cleaning up the dishes. He spent most of his time in the kitchen and in the crows' nest. Those were HIS spots, yet Zoro has been invading them lately. Not like he minded. Company was really a different piece of scenery. Sanji put the newly cleaned dish on a towel to his right. He planned to either dry them later, or let them dry on their own. He reached for the drying towel when another hand got there first. A much manlier hand then his own. Sanji looked up and saw Zoro, his green hair exposed with a new change of clothes and a showered body.

Zoro started to gently wipe off a clean dish, flicking off suds. "Thanks for breakfast." Zoro said with a small tint of red on his cheeks, although he would deny it to no end if you told him that, Sanji didn't say anything.

"Your Welcome." Sanji's heart did flutter a little bit from the tone of his voice. It was also the first time he's thanked him. Sanji started to hum a familiar song he heard in a village they ported in a couple of weeks ago.

"You really like to sing while you work, huh?" Zoro asked smiling.

Sanji got a deeper blush to his cheeks and nodded like a shy little schoolgirl. How Sanji and Zoro have grown close these couple of days is a mystery. Luffy and Nami don't even matter anymore it seems.

Sanji smiled. He was about to hand Zoro another dish when he noticed Zoro wasn't there anymore. Soon he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist and a chin on his shoulder. It was obviously Zoro. He hummed the song Sanji was and rocked back and forth gently moving Sanji with him.

"What's this about?" Sanji asked blushing like crazy.

Zoro was still calm and replied smoothly, "You're so slender. I love your body."

And that just set Sanji off. His heart was pounding out of his chest and his body couldn't move, at all. Soon enough Sanji moved out of shock and pulled away from Zoro's grasp and stared at him straight into his eyes. Sanji walked closer to him, their lips brushing against each other's.

Sanji blushed and looked up at Zoro who was smiling like an idiot. He pulled Sanji closer and crushed their lips together. Zoro ran his hands through Sanji's long blonde hair. "I love your hair" Zoro mumbled into their kiss. Sanji loved the way Zoro talked, but didn't say so with words. Instead he opened his mouth and let Zoro sweep his mouth clean with his tongue.

A light stomping was heard outside the kitchen door, and with a CRASH the door of the kitchen fell to the ground. Zoro and Sanji quickly pulled themselves apart, but there was still a yearning lingering between them. Luffy stood at the door and yelled "SNACK TIME!"

"But you just ate breakfast?!" Sanji said mildly insulted that he was still hungry.

"I know, that I had breakfast, but what about the poor fish? I'M GONNA THROW THEM SOME BREAD!" Luffy stretched his arm over to the counter and grabbed the loaf of bread. "BYE!"

"He's wasted my bread!" Sanji said still flustered from the little 'moment'.

Zoro put his arm around Sanji and pulled him close. "Don't worry about him." Zoro said kissed Sanji's neck. Sanji tilted his head back and moaned.

"Z-Zoro...." Sanji said breathlessly. That must've set off something in Zoro's brain because was just all over Sanji, kissing him hard and touching him everywhere. This was setting off Sanji to the brink of tearing off their clothes right now and letting Zoro have his way with him, but just s it came, it left when Ussop was standing in the door way, mouth wide open.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Ussop yelled but Sanji and Zoro didn't hear him. Lost in their own world of moans and pleasure.

"What was the screaming about," Nami asked looking at Ussop. Ussop pointed one shaky finger at the sight before them. Nami looked over there with the same bored expression on he face. "So?"

"SO?!" Ussop exclaimed, "LOOK AT THAT!"

"Aw, leave 'em alone." Nami said and pushed Ussop away from the scene, "You can fix the door later."

"But..." Ussop said but got a death glare from Nami. He shut up.

After 10 minutes later Sanji and Zoro broke their passionate romance movie make-out scene and took in one HUGE breath of air.

"What the hell was that?" Sanji said sitting down on the floor.

"I dunno," Zoro started, "hormone attack?"

"Last time I check I didn't roll that way." Sanji looked at Zoro and his face was flushed. He looked like he was about to cry. Zoro scooted himself over to Sanji and gave him a hug.

"It's nothing bad." Zoro said petting Sanji's head. Sanji dug his face into Zoro's chest. Zoro looked around the nearly empty kitchen. "We need to dock soon." Zoro said still cuddling with Sanji.

Sanji was calm now and sat up. "Ya, we should." Sanji looked at Zoro, "I'll go tell Nami." Sanji stood up. Zoro patted his ass before he left creeping red onto Sanji's cheeks. Zoro still had a calm expression. "Stop making me blush, I'm acting like a girl!"

"That's ok with me." Zoro winked at Sanji making Sanji's heart flutter out of his chest to the high heavens. Then.....Sanji fainted.

To Be Continued.....


	3. Part 3

Mittens—Part 3

Zoro leaned over Sanji's bed. A wet fluffy wash cloth lay over his pale forehead.

"Is Sanji dead?" Luffy asked peeking over Zoro's shoulder.

Zoro shrugged. Only Nami and Ussop knew about him and Sanji. Zoro dipped the rag into the bowl of hot water, squeezed it out, and lay it on Sanji's forehead. It was still hot. He must have gotten so flustered to pass out like that. Zoro ran his hands through his short, spiky green hair. He didn't like the fact that Sanji had been sleeping for two days.

"Are you sure he's not dead?" Luffy asked another two days later.

"I'm sure Luffy." Zoro picked up the sword he dropped. That was the fourth time he dropped it.. He's been out of whack ever since Sanji went into his comma-like stage. His fever has gone down, but his forehead is still hot. He sighed. After they kissed Zoro noticed that he really did have feelings for the cook. He sighed again, but the real question is, did a slender beautiful cook have feelings for a brute and sloppy swordsman…

"YO ZORO!" Luffy yelled. Zoro yelped and looked at Luffy.

"WHHHHHAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT?!!!?!?!!?!" He yelled at the stretchable rubber boy standing in front of him.

"I've been calling you for five minutes, Sanji is awake."

"Ughh…" Sanji grumbled. He felt his forehead and retracted his hand from the hot fumes still reseeding from it. "Why is everything so hoottttt?" he whined.

He wasn't really whining about the fever, more like he hasn't seen Zoro. Where is that idiotic swordsman? He really wasn't enjoying this.

Sanji got bored, so, he thought about Zoro. Him working out in the sun, becoming all sweaty, until he couldn't take it anymore. His member was erect and just waiting to be release.

Sanji unbuttoned his shirt and pants. He slid his hands down his chest until they reached the edge of his boxers. "Should I really be doing this?" He thought and just gave into desire.

Right when he began his business Zoro walked in and looked at Sanji just lying there, sweating, breathing heavy, his face flustered. Actually, it was kinda hot.

"Sanji, are you OK?" Zoro asked.

"Y-ya…." He responded. Zoro finally realized what Sanji was doing..

"Now's my chance.." he thought and sat on the side of Sanji's bed. Sanji's flustered face looked at Zoro's. His hair covered his face in scattered places.

"W-what are you d-doing?" Sanji stuttered.

"I could ask you the same question." Zoro responded smiling sheepishly.

Zoro pulled down the blankets and Sanji retreated his hands. Zoro pulled down Sanji's pants and such until he could see his bare flesh. His own rough hands grasped Sanji's throbbing member.

Sanji moaned contently. He seemed so innocent…Zoro was about to change that. He started to move his hands up and down his erect member. Sanji begged for more and Zoro gave it to him. He pumped Sanji harder, faster until his name escaped Sanji's lips only for a second until Zoro's took them over. They shared a passionate kiss until Sanji could no longer hold it and climaxed in Zoro's hands. They smiled……but that smiled was broken when a knock came to Sanji's door.

"Shit." Zoro said and kissed Sanji one more time before covering him up and running to the bathroom to take care of something.

Luffy knocked down the door followed by his laugh. "HEY YA SANJI!!!" He looked around the room. "Where's Zoro?" He asked. Sanji's face grew red at the name he just called.

"N-not here." He stuttered.

"Ok. I'LL LET YOU SLEEP THEN!" And with that, Luffy slammed the door shut.

"Not here, huh?" Zoro asked smiling.

"Yes," Sanji gathered together, "not here."

"I guess it's better then saying, 'He's in the bathroom washing my sperm off his hands'."

He slyly looked over to see Sanji blush.

"You—you make it sound like a bad thing." Sanji smiled.

"Oh, it's so dirty Sanji-kun."

"No it—" Sanji blushed. "STOP MAKING ME DO THAT!!!"

"Aww, but it's so cute!" Zoro smiled.

"WHY MUST EVERYONE SCREAM ON THIS BOAT?!" Nami yelled and slammed open the door to Sanji's quarters.

"I could ask you the same question." Zoro said and looked at Nami who was still at the door. Zoro leaned up against the side of the bathroom door. "Well?" he asked.

"Well what?" Nami rebuddeled.

"Well, why does everyone scream?" Zoro smiled.

"OH! I know!" Sanji said and raised his hand.

"What is it Sanji?" Zoro asked.

"Everyone is having at orgasm at the same time!"

Nami spit out the coffee I just now mention she is drinking.

"Excellent answer!" Zoro said.

Nami left the room muttering, "Pervs…"

(AUTHOR'S NOTE! Sorry about that.…..I kinda put in some OC-ness right there. SORRY! I had to do that. I used to write a hit humor story and then my old name got DELETED, so. Now that I write all romance I never get to do any humor! Please excuse my OC-ness bows)

"Do we usually do that kind of stuff?" Zoro asked and looked at Sanji.

"No." He responded. "But it was fun."

Sanji got up and buttoned back up his pants.

"Leave your shirt unbuttoned." Zoro said.

"Why?" He asked.

"You look sexy like that." Zoro smiled. Sanji blushed and left the room.


	4. Part 3 Version 2

OK, so I decided to re-write this chapter. Why? Because the original stinked  
Please tell me if this one is any better.  
Note: The first 2-4 paragraphs are the same

Mittens—Part 3

Zoro leaned over Sanji's bed. A wet fluffy wash cloth lay over his pale forehead.  
"Is Sanji dead?" Luffy asked peeking over Zoro's shoulder.  
Zoro shrugged. Only Nami and Ussop knew about him and Sanji. Zoro dipped the rag into the bowl of hot water, squeezed it out, and lay it on Sanji's forehead. It was still hot. He must have gotten so flustered to pass out like that. Zoro ran his hands through his short, spiky green hair. He didn't like the fact that Sanji had been sleeping for two days.  
"Are you sure he's not dead?" Luffy asked another two days later.  
"I'm sure Luffy." Zoro picked up the sword he dropped. That was the fourth time he dropped it.. He's been out of whack ever since Sanji went into his comma-like stage. His fever has gone down, but his forehead is still hot. He sighed. After they kissed Zoro noticed that he really did have feelings for the cook. He sighed again, but the real question is, did a slender beautiful cook have feelings for a brute and sloppy swordsman…

"YO ZORO!" Luffy yelled. Zoro yelped and looked at Luffy.  
"WHHHHHAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT!" He yelled at the stretchable rubber boy standing in front of him.  
"I've been calling you for five minutes, Sanji is awake."

"Ughh…" Sanji grumbled. He felt his forehead and retracted his hand from the hot fumes still reseeding from it. "Why is everything so hoottttt?" he whined.  
He wasn't really whining about the fever, more like he hasn't seen Zoro in two days. Where is that idiotic swordsman? He really wasn't enjoying this.  
Sanji sat up and his eyes pained him. The room became fuzzy and spun a little. Sanji groaned.  
"You shouldn't have gotten up so fast." Sanji heard someone say. Sanji turned in the direction of the voice. It was coming from the corner of the room. He turned his head too fast and more swirls of colors came crashing down, he felt even more nauseated. He groaned again. His stomach turned. He stood up quickly, more dizzy-ness, he ran to the bathroom almost slipping over his dangerous feet. He slammed the door.  
His stomach calmed down after leaning over the toilet a good 10 minutes.  
"Damnit…" he growled and leaned over the toilet again. The door opened and two strong hands grabbed his hair and brushed it back tucking various pieces behind his ear, along with the curtain of hair covering his always-sheilded eye. Sanji, not caring, continued to groan after another 2 minutes leaning over the toilet. Sanji, slowly, looked up at the person holding his hair. Zoro, sitting there, smiling.  
"Don't smile at me." Sanji said and reached for a towel, stretching his arm for the sink. Zoro grabbed his arm and placed it where it belong. Zoro stood up and got a small washcloth and put hot water on it. He wasn't smiling anymore, but he was about to say something.  
"You shouldn't have moved to fast." Zoro said, now smiling. He squeezed out the cloth and sat down behind Sanji.  
"Well, if you wouldn't have been in my room I wou-" In surprise, Sanji was pulled into Zoro's lap.  
"Turn around." Zoro said to Sanji.  
"How am I supposed to do that!" Sanji yelled, a little flustered at this situation. Zoro sighed.  
"Fine, I'll do it." Zoro picked Sanji up at the stomach and carefully turned his body so that Sanji's legs were rapped around his waist and Sanji's flustered face looking at his. Zoro laughed. "You're a mess."  
Sanji blushed and attempted to get away from Zoro's grasp, but only succeeded in rubbing their groins together. The round fabric didn't help. Sanji moaned and blushed more. Zoro held in a groan.  
"Don't do that!" Zoro said and grabbed Sanji's hips. When he calmed down, he lifted the still warm rag, and wiped it across Sanji's face. There was nothing on his face, but you can never be too careful. After wiping it off, Zoro threw the rag aside and stared at Sanji.  
"…..Well?" Zoro asked.  
"'Well' what?" Sanji replied.  
"What now?"  
Sanji had to think for a moment before his instinct told his to get off, but Zoro wouldn't let him."What did I tell you about doing that?" Zoro asked. Sanji still sat there, not knowing what to do. He looked at Zoro very carefully. What did he want?  
"What do you want?" Sanji asked, but quickly received an answer. Zoro had undid his pants and his hand went squirming in. Sanji moaned. Zoro's cold hands wrapped around his now throbbing member.  
Sanji groaned. "C-cold…" Sanji said and titled his head back. It was a unique feeling. Zoro's hands finally warmed up and he started to just touch Sanji's groin in several different places before stroking it up, and then slowly down. Sanji felt so much better, as if his fever deteriorated into Zoro's pleasing touch. Sanji moaned again. Zoro looked at Sanji's flushed face, Sanji began to sweat and mutter out his name.  
"Z-Zo-" Sanji began, and Zoro pumped quicker, harder.. "Zoro…" He said more clearly, "I…" Sanji tried to say, but his climax came sooner. "Oh my god.." Sanji shuttered and put his arms around Zoro's neck, bringing their foreheads together. Zoro looked at Sanji, his breathing was heavy, and his face was beat red.  
"How can you get that tired, that flustered," Zoro began, "by just that?"  
Sanji gave Zoro a peck on the lips.  
"Because," Sanji spluttered out, "I haven't seen you, in two days." And Sanji smiled.  
Zoro picked him up, bride style, and laid him on his bed. Sanji was still sick, and needed to rest, but he still looked so irresistible.


	5. Part 4

It's been a while hasn't it my few readers? I am sorry I have not written but I have no inspiration up until now. You see, I actually had no time as well as inspiration. I am sorry for the some, like my friend Lain, who have been reading this and waiting for me to update. I really have no time anymore. My TV has taken over my LIFE! I spent 2 hours when I got home watching Full Metal Alchemist when I could've been doing something else.

One thing before I start. Someone co0mmented and said "This is Gay! I'm not reading any more of this shit! ;(" and I'm just like, DUH! Of course it's gay! It's a ZoloxSanji! OK, that review made me laugh.

Well, anyway, here's the 4th chapter of Mittens in all it's glory.

Mittens -- Part 4

Two more days past until Sanji woke up without a fever. He took a quick shower and got dressed. It was 12:30 pm and everyone was hungry for lunch. Sanji was happy to cook again, Nami's cooking was beginning to get nauseating. He cooked a nice lunch of ham, bread, potatoes, and a vegetable soup for himself. Sanji laid the spread on the small circular table. He smiled at himselfm for preparing such a nice looking lunch. Anything left over would be dinner. Sanji sat down and the others flocked to the table to eat.

Nami didn't eat much, claiming she had to keep her figure, everyone else, Ussop, Luffy, and Zolo had finished off the ham, half of the potatoes and three-fourths of the bread. Sanji had finished off his one bowl of vegetable soup and ate the rest of the bread.

Then, while everyone was still at the table, he said, very sternly, "What ever is left will be dinner."

Luffy, Ussop, and Zolo looked at the half bowl of potatoes in the middle of the table. "WHAT!" Luffy screamed, "WHY!"

Sanji put the last of bread in his mouth, "Because," he started, "We are extremly low on supplies and we need to conserve what ever we have left." Sanji started to pick up the dishes when Zolo stopped him. He smiled and picked up all the dishes for Sanji. "What was that for?" Sanji asked once in the kitchen. Zolo put down the plates and kissed Sanji on the cheek.

"You're still recovering from a fever, remember?" Sanji thought back to two days ago when he was still suffering of a fever. He looked down and felt his face, it was hot, he was blushing. Zolo left the kitchen, but not before kissing Sanji on his red, hot cheek. (A/N: Yes, I mean his face)

Sanji washed the dinner plates first and stacked them neatly next to him. Luffy came in and started to dry off the many stacked dishes for Sanji. Sanji thanked him. When it came to the giant plate that held the ham, Sanji asked Luffy for his help. Luffy agreed to help and held the plate at each end, having to stretch out his arms a little, as Sanji washed it.

"How are things?" Luffy asked.

"Everything's great, why do you ask?" Sanji responded.

"I meant between you and Zolo." Luffy refused to look up.

"Oh, that." Sanji looked at Luffy's straw hat which was at this point in time was right in his face. "How did you know?"

"Two days ago, I saw you two."

"Did anyone else?"

"Not that I know of."

Sanji continued to wash the dish and gave it to Luffy to dry. Sanji left the kitchen, leaving the rest of the dishes. He stormed up the ship got to Zoro's room, and kicked the door open. Zoro was polishing his swords, again, when the door fell with a "THUNK" on his floor.

"What's up?" Zoro asked, Sanji was on the brink of crying. He stepped over the door and collasped onto Zoro. Zoro carresssed Sanji's head as Sanji softly wept.

"L-Luffy saw us." Sanji said inbetween sobs.

"Is that all?" Zoro asked.

"What do you mean, 'Is that all?'! Someone saw us, someone knows!"

They'd figure it out sooner or later."

"But now..." Sanji paused, and looked up at Zoro,"...nothing wil be the same." Sanji let a tear roll down his cheek.

"Change is good," Zoro said putting Sanji's head in his chest,"change is good."

The next morning Sanji woke up in a sun chair out on the deck, sleeping with Zoro. Nothing happened, they just watched the sunset on the sea. Sanji blushed, his head was on Zoro's chest and their hands were grasping tightly on to one another, fingers intwined with fingers.

"Mornin'!" Zolo said and gave Sanji a quick scare.

"Good Morning." Sanji said, letting his fingers go loose between Zoro's. Zoro kissed Sanji's fore head. "I have to go make breakfast." Sanji said and tried to get up, but Zoro pulled him back down onto his lap. Sanji decided not to fight it, he and Zolo watched the sun rise until they heard Luffy shout.

"MORNING!" He screamed and ran up to the deck. Sanji sat up right and untwinded his fingers from Zoro's. Then he leaped off his lap.

"Good morning Luffy." Sanji said as he hurried by him and into the kitchen to begin making breakfast. Zoro got up from the chair, Luffy came out and said good morning to Zoro. Zoro smiled, he patted Luffy on the head and went into the kitchen.

Luffy pouted. "Why aren't I encluded in anything they do!" Luffy asked himself. "They're probably making out all the time!" He pouted more.

In the kitchen Sanji began to make a wonderful breakfast that consisted of pancakes, bacon, susage and biscuts.

"Oh, I see," Zoro began, "for luch you hold back but for breakfast you go all out." Zoro smiled and wrapped his arms around Sanji. Sanji stopped mixing batter to hug onto Zoro's arms and sway back and forth with the boat. Sanji saw Zoro's weights being very ignored by Zoro, he frowned.

"Hey Zoro," Sanji felt his arms again, "you won't be able to keep these arms if you don't work out." Sanji looked up at him.

"No, I'll keep them," Zoro smiled, "You just wanna see me work out, huh?"

Sanji blushed a bit, "No, I just don't want you to become weak." Sanji was proud of his cover and smiled.

"Why," Zoro looked down at Sanji, "you're the legs of this relationship."

"What is that supposed to mean!" Sanji was very confused, and you would be too, fore no one knows this, but Zoro is very, VERY fond of Sanji's sexy long man legs. They always appear shaven because of his light hair and they are so pale from being covered by his long pants. Same with his arms, but his legs have so much power, and his arms seem to be weak.

Zoro walked out when Sanji started to ignore him and make pancakes. Sanji was very hard at work in the kitchen when he heard a loud banging noise from outside. Zoro had taken off his shirt and started to lift up very heavy weights, making sure Sanji saw his nicely toned, yet very slim stomach.

Sanji shuttered, he felt his own stomach and the very small ammount of fat tissue on the sides of his stomach. He sighed, he thought he looked so fat, but he really isn't. Even Zoro thinks he needs a little more of a stomach, he thinks being so skinny is bad for you, but Sanji refuses to listen. Sanji doesn't want to listen, he can't listen right now because of the sizzling of the bacon and susage so he didn't hear Luffy come into the kitchen.

Sanji was moving around the susage and bacon very slowly, he felt a speck of grease hit his face, it hurt. That's what did it, he broke down. He began to cry and each tear landed of the pan, sizzling and evaporating. Sanji felt so imcomplete, so confused, he just wanted Zoro, he didn't want anyone else knowing, he wanted to like girls, he wanted Zoro.

Sanji turned off all the burners, taking the fished pancake off and setting it on the large sack of already completed ones. He put the suasage and bacon on two seperate plates and grabbed five extra ones for the crew, Sanji grabbed a towel and wiped off his tear soaked face. He turned aroun and Luffy was standing next to the door leaned back on the wall.

"You Ok?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sanji responded and took the plate of pancakes, and the five plates in his hands. He asked Luffy to carry the last two, they set them on the table and Luffy went back to get forks, knifes, syrup, and butter.

Zoro walked over and Sanji wiped his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Zoro asked pulling back some of Sanji's hair.

"Nothing," Sanji said and began to set the table. Zoro didn't believe that for one second. He lifted up Sanji's face, it was full of tears again, he hugged Sanji very tightly.

"What's wrong? Tell me Sanji." Zoro hugged Sanji's delicate shoulders tightly.

"I'm just so.." Sanji wiped his eyes again, "...imperfect."

Zoro put his nose in Sanji's hair and took in a smell of sweet sugar from the pancakes. "You're beautiful. You are perfect, just my type." Zoro smiled. Sanji looked up and gave Zoro a peck on the lips and tried to get away.

"Oh, that just won't do." Zoro took Sanji's chin in his hand.

"Not here!" Sanji tried to say, but Zoro was way ahead of him. Zoro gently places his lips on Sanji's and licked them lustfully. Sanji refused at first but soon wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck and opened his mouth to Zoro. Zoro slid his tounge in, thier kiss was uneven and very sloppy, but they didn't care, Sanji was getting a well deserved moral boost and he was loving it.

They broke apart when Luffy cleared his throat behind them, Zoro took some things out of Luffy's stratched arms. He set them on the table as Nami and Usopp sat down. They were up for a while but Nami was putting on makeup and Ussop was in the crows nest, and he's afraid of heights (A/N: That might NOT be true, but just go with it).

Sanji's eyes were free of tears and from across the table Zoro smiled at Sanji, and Sanji smiled back.


	6. Part 5

Now I'm listening to much more inspirational music to help me write. Also, yesterday was the last day of school for me (06/10/05) so I will have much time to write this. In addition to time I have inspiration (unlike the other chpater), yesterday on the last day of school I got to hug the hottest guy in our school. It made me very happy which pushed me to write the end of the last chapter. Get it?

Mittens -- Part 5

You would've thought that eating breakfast that Sanji would be peaceful, the wonderful food, the happpy atmosphere, and the shinning sea, but of course not. If Zoro was staring at you all the time you were eating you would back down, but Sanji didn't, he uncomfortabley ate his 1 pancake, 2 pieces of bacon and sausage, and half a biscut.

Now Zoro was eating his hearty stack of 5 pancakes, 10 pieces of bacon and sausage, and his 3 biscuts when he become mezmorized with Sanji. Every bite of food, every gulp of drink, every movement of utentils, it was mezmorizing. He knew he was being strangley rude, but he really wanted to knock Sanji off his chair, down on the ground and have his way with him right there and then, but everyone was slowly, dreadfully slowly, eating their small portions of food, well, to Zoro, small portions.

After a while Nami stood up, thanked Sanji and gave him a hug, her breast squishing, literaly, against his face.

"No problem." Sanji said and cracked a smile. The boobs had no affect on him.

'Ha! Take that Nami!' Zoro thought and smiled himself.

Nami walked out and Ussop soon followed also thanking Sanji. (A/N: Why do I always do that? Is something going on between Ussop and Nami! Eh, what do we care, ne?) Now it was just Sanji, Zoro, and Luffy, the scarfing noises have ceased from both Zoro and Luffy now that their plates are empty. Sanji was finishing up his biscut when Luffy announced he was going to the crows nest.

"I'm going to the crows nest!" He said and smiled a goofy smile.

"Why?" Zoro asked pushing back his chair on its hind legs and putting his feet on the edge of the table.

All this was very sexy to Sanji, but he sternly said, "Feet, OFF, the table honey."

Luffy was silent, "Honey?" Sanji blushed.

"Why are you going to the crows nest Luffy? It's not your turn tonight."

"I'm going to look for a town!" Luffy was very proud of his statement, "You said we were almost out of food, right! Well, if I look for a town then we can get supplies sooner, even before lunch!" Luffy smiled again.

"Oh, alright, just be careful. We don't need you falling into the ocean...again." Sanji said picking up a few dishes.

Luffy went straight up into the crows nest, stretching one arm up to the rim and bringing it back to normal, which shot him up the the top and in the crows nest far much quicker then walking up the ladder.

Sanji kept picking up dishes when Zoro took them and laid them back on the table.

"I need to clean up." Sanji said and tried to pick up the dishes again. Zoro stopped him, again. "Come on Zo-"

Zoro had grabbed his shoulders and pulled him close. Their lips brushed slightly and they felt eachothers breaths like winds. Everything was magnified, the boat's swaying felt like a giant swing that had captured them and locked them in the same room alone for torture. It was working. Sanji shuttered and put his arms around Zoro's neck and pressed his lips against Zoro, thinking he could get away with a quick kiss.

Zoro wrapped his arms tightly around Sanji's petite waist and pushed his chest up against his own. They broke the small kiss, but went in for another. It was a storm of small, sweet kisses before one stuck, and that's the one Zoro continued with. He lightly nibbled on Sanji's lower lip. Sanji had opened willingly and let Zoro have his mouth all to himself. It tasted of sweet syrup, which didn't help much.

Sanji was being pushed to the rail of the ship and lightly pushed against it, Zoro slid his hands gentley up Sanji's back and felt every dip, every crook of his back. Sanji moaned in the kiss and ran his hands through the hair on the side of Zoro's head, Sanji had not thought of how much this could be turning Zoro on. After watching Sanji siductivley eat his breakfast for 10 long minutes Zoro was ready to have his way with the delicate unknowing Sanji.

Atleast, he would have.

"LAND HOE!" Luffy screamed and ran around in circles on the small crows nest, jumping the gap where the ladder was.

Sanji and Zoro stopped their kiss and looked at the engergetic boy running arounf the crows nest. Sanji took down his arms and tried to get away, but again failed. Zoro dipped Sanji's head back and revealed his pale, frail neck and put his lips on the exposed skin. Sanji moaned. Zoro licked the bare spot many times and Sanji took his hand and pushed down Zoro's head, this was the meaning of relaxation. Zoro was finished after a while and looked at the reddish-purple mark he made and was very proud of himself. Sanji was his. Sanji was now able to wobblely get out of Zoro's grasp and sat down at one of the chairs at the dish covered table.

"Now look," Sanji said, regaining his posture, "I never got to clean up." Sanji pouted and began to pick up dishes. Zoro helped.

"Well," Zoro began, "it looked like you were enjoying yourself, so I didn't stop.

Sanji did blush again which he does very freqently, but Zoro knows just how to flatter him.

Sanji had all the dishes in the kitchen and was finished cleaning them by the time the boat hit land. Or atleast, it felt like land. They had ran into another ship. Nami had to apologize in the owner and had to give away 500 berries for the repairs. It would have been more, but Nami had flattered her way into half price.

Sanji went right to the merchants and got food and cooking supplies. Because of the steering accident he was limited to the secondw best food he could buy.

Zoro had gotten some polishing rags and tips on how to clean his swords. The man who gave him the rags was actually also a user of three swords so while they were hitting it off famously Sanji was suffering. Girls of all shapes and sizes came over to the food stand to talk to him.

One was named Bridget, she was, to any other guy but Sanji, perfect, she was just the right height, the right size, and a giant rack. Now it was hard to break it to her that he already had a boyfriend, but he did and she looked like she was about the cry when she walked away.

Another was named Lola, she was just like Bridget except she had broad shoulders and a smaller rack. She was a little more understanding then Bridget, infact she asked to see him.

There were many others but the most memorable was Kat, who asked to write a story about the lovebirds. So she did and posted the first couple chapters on the internet, with only 10 reviews Sanji sometimes wonders how she continues to write. What's her inspiration! Well, there's no time to dwell on that.

Nami was getting clothes and such with her much more expanded budget. She believes that because she navigates and steals the treasure sheb gets a bigger cut. She has odd logic.

Ussop was being really idiotic running up and down the streets of the unknown town screaming the pirates are comming. The pirates, who were already in the town bar stuck their heads out with a glare that could have made your skin burn off if you weren't wearing clothes. Luckly Ussop was wearing clothes, but he did get kicked out of the town and had to spend the rest of the time in the boat.

Sanji was still shopping when Zoro came over and wrapped his arms around Sanji's waist. Sanji paid the lady cashier who was staring, and thanked her kindly.

"Ussop is on the ship, so forget any alone time on there. Without Nami to bug he'll bug us." Zoro sighed.

"It's OK," Sanji began, "I just like spending time with you." He smiled.

Zoro pouted, "So no alone time then?"

"I never said that." Sanji turned his course.

"Why are we walking over here?" Zoro asked.

"I have some extra berries and if we tie ours together..."

"Oh, I see." Zoro responded. He smiled as they continuted to walk twords the hotel in the distance.

(A/N:No Smutt/Lemon until Part 6 guys! I made up for it though posting two days in a row! I have to get good at writing smutt before I can post anymore crap like Part 3. (The 2nd version was much better.) So, maybe next week or in a couple days you'll have a lemon to die for. Kat)


	7. Part 6

Alright, I've been pressured into writing the smut/lemon. Now, if you hate me for all eternity for my smut/lemon oh well, you rushed the creative process you damned pushy reviewers! twitch But I still love you all, including the ones that reviewed.

Mittens -- Part 6

Sanji looked back at the ship. "Are you sure that Ussop is on it?"

"Positive, common Sanji!" Zoro was trying to walk off the newly aqired boner he had for just thinking about the blonde in bed with him. Zoro started to walk faster, Sanji looked forward again and Zoro stopped right infront of the two double doors leading into the hotel. "It's...closed..." Zoro turned around and sat down infront of the two double doors, soon followed by Sanji.

"Oh well," Sanji took out a cigeratte to calm his nerves, "There's always next time." He lit his cigeratte and let it sit in his mouth.

"With you," Zoro started, "There might not be a 'next time'." Zoro took the cigeratte out of Sanji's mouth and put it out on the cement ground. "Don't put anything in your mouth right now."

Sanji looked puzzeled, but kepy his calm cool exterior, when inside he was thinking, "We could THROW Ussop off the ship, yeah, then we could barracade the entrance, THEN, we could have our fun.."

Sanji stood up, followed by Zoro. Zoro wrapped his hands around Sanji's waist and put his face in the crook of his neck. "What do we do now?" He mumbled into the dark black fabric.

"Well, for one you can stop doing that, people are staring." Sanji was right, Zoro looked up and everyone around them was staring at them. Zoro took Sanji's hand and walked by the hotel and went down the alley next to the hotel. Trash day is 2 days away, but the hotel had thrown out a chair, a couch, and about 8 bags of trash.

"Take your pick, love." Zoro smiled and gestured to the chair or the couch.

"W-what!" Sanji tried to back out of the alley but Zoro had a tight grip on him.

"Just pick, or do I have to do it for you?" Zoro pulled Sanji close and wrapped his arms around Sanji's waist. He bent down and slightly brushed Sanji's lips. "You have to pick."

"You c-choose..." Sanji stuttered out before catching Zoro's lips and pressing hard against them. Zoro lightly nipped the lip of the cook below him and in return, Sanji parted his lips, just enough for Zoro's tongue to slip through. He ran his tongue all around Sanji's mouth, teeth, inner cheek, and rival tongue. Zoro started to push Sanji over a little, and Sanji stumbled to find a solid wall to be propped up on. Instead, his leg came in contact with a very low arm. He fell backwards, breaking the kiss, onto the couch and laid there, sprawled out, hair messed up, bruised lips still parted slightly, and Zoro couldn't take it much longer.

"Ah, so you chose." Zoro came around the side of the couch and climbed on top of Sanji, taking his lips again. Now, fully focused on what he wanted, Zoro made the kiss spectacular, but also succeeded in removing Sanji's jacket, undershit, and his sash and shirt as well.

Zoro broke the kiss which made Sanji whimper a bit, but Zoro would not let Sanji be disapointed. Zoro began at the cheek line, planting kisses down it, nipping the neck and collar bone, Sanji gasped at the odd sensation. Zoro had gotten down to Sanji's bear chest, and ran his hands down the lower half and lightly kissed both nipples. Sanji sighed and put his hands in Zoro's hair. Zoro's hands had finally reached their destination, the pants.

Zoro began to feel his pants become a little bit tighter and he undid Sanji's pant button, then slowly slipping it off revealing beautiful pale legs.Zoro took off his own pants and put them next to the couch. He grinded togethr his hardened cock with Sanji's through the fabris of boxers. Sanji moaned and groaned and bucked up into Zoro. Zoro's eyes rolled a little when that happened, and if he did it again, Zoro wouldn't be able to take it. He quickly threw off his and Sanji's boxers, reaching down into his pant pocket until he finally found it.

"How is this?" Zoro held up a small tube of lube, and Sanji's eyes widened.

"W-Why the fuck did you bring that?" Sanji asked.

"Just for you, love." Zoro responed and undid the cap. He leaned down and kissed Sanji lightly on the lips and he put lube on himself, which, by the way, wasn't easy, and put it on his fingers. Zoro moved Sanji's legs onto his shoulders. "Get ready dear." Zoro said, as he insterted on finger. This felt good to Sanji, and Sanji moaned. Zoro inserted two fingers and a spike of pain rushed up Sanji's spine. Sanji shuttered with anticipation, Zoro waited until he relaxed a little before putting in the thrird finger. Sanji bit his lip, and then relaxed to the touch. Zoro took out two fingers, leaving one, and Sanji whimpered. 'One second, love.' Zoro thought and he searched Sanji for that one special-Sanji let out a gasp, and moaned a little to the touch. 'Found it.'

Zoro took out the remainding finger, and quickly inserted something much, much better. Sanji's muscels tightened up around Zoro, Sanji was biting his lip harder now, trying not to scream with pain. Zoro ran his hands through Sanji's hair, he really did hate hurting him. Sanji soon relaxed, and Zoro kissed him sofly on the lips, then drew back, and back in, looking for that one spot.

When Sanji moaned and threw his head back Zoro knew he found it. Zoro repeatedly hit that one spot and Sanji let out beautiful moans, and a coupel not so beautiful cuss words. Sanji had a firm grip on Zoro's sides, hard enough to bruise, but not careless enough to leave scratches. His head was back and laying pressing into one of the arm rests, hitting the arm rest everytime Zoro went back into Sanji.

Sanji gripped harder as he felt his stomach go into many small perfectly tied bows, and the heat went over his whole body. This all escaped on to his and Zoro's stomach, Sanji was cool now, and enjoying the feeling of Zoro finally comming inside him. Zoro was shaking, he was tired, all of his energy went out within those last few seconds of bliss. Sanji dragged Zoro down, laying his chest on his own. Zoro was out of Sanji now, and Sanji shifted himself so their hearts were on top of eachother, breathing to the rythm of the others' heart.

"Ew," Sanji started, "I'm all sticky." He wipped a sample of the problem off his chest and onto his hand. "Who's is this?" Sanji asked.

"I believe that's yours, love." Zoro responded, smiling.

"Um, nasty. Want it?" Sanji almost smacked Zoro in the face, putting his hand right infront of his eyes.

"No thank you. You can have it all." Zoro slowly got up and sorted out their clothes. Sanji wiped the substance that was on his hand onto the side of the couch.

"I have to wear that again? I need a shower!" He said pointed to his clothes.

"I'm sure they have some towels around here somewhere." Zoro responded finally sorting out the clothes into two neat piles.

Sanji began to get up and yelped and layed back down.

"OW, SHIT!" He said and put his hand on his lower back.

"Yeah, sorry love, that's gonna hurt for a while." Zoro handed him his clothes. "I'll look for decent smelling towels."

"Nasty."

"Would you rather be all sticky?"

"No." Sanji slowly sat up and winced in the sudden pain coursing through his body. Zoro threw him a towel with a big "H" on it.

"Use that." He said and smiled when Sanji put on a disgusted face.

Sanji and Zoro walked out of the alley fully clothed. Well, Zoro walked, Sanji sort of wobbled out of the alley. Zoro finally decided to carry him back to the ship. Sanji didn't fuss because when he did the pain came back.

So after meny uncomfortable stares, they were back at the ship and Sanji ran to his room to get a shower after a long debate about not sharing a shower. Which is a good idea.

After about an hour, they both had shower and were sitting on the deck with Ussop. Ussop was fixing one of Sanji's utensils for cooking, Sanji was reading a cooking book, and Zoro was sharpening his swords. Nami came up with 5 big bags, full of berries from betting, and Luffy had stretched out arms carrying all of the bags of clothes and knick knacks Nami had bought with other money.

Zoro smiled and grabbed the bag with the food in it, and showed it to Sanji.

"A bag of meat. Goody." Sanji sighed.

"Dinner please!" Zoro said and smiled ear to ear. Nami laughed at the "please" only to figure out he was serious. Ussop and Nami both stared at the two and Luffy did his trademark laugh.

"You two had a good day!" Luffy said and smiled a big toothy grin. Zoro smiled back and Sanji took the bag of meat and walked into the kitched.

"I'll make it, but I won't like it!" Sanji huffed, "This CAN NOT be good for you." Sani disappeared behind the door.

A/N: OK, end of that. FINALLY. I was really debating actually posting this. Should I continue?


	8. Part 7

_Wow, for a story with only 6 real chapters and under 10,000 words, I got 3874 hits! I love you all! Thank you for reading!_

_3874 hits has inspired me to continue. Don't expect an explict yaoi scene every chapter though. ;)_

_I've gotten into so many yaoi pairings, but this one is the one that comes into the back of my head at night. :P_

After about a week of mindless sailing and 10 pounds of meat, Sanji began to wonder why he even joined this crew. But every morning, he was reminded, looking out his small window, to the deck, and watch Zoro. Many times he'd glance and look down quickly, trying to hide the blush. Sanji began to walk normal now, after Luffy asking him hundreds of times if he should go to a doctor.

Nami had asked Zoro what had happened to Sanji, and Zoro played the "I have no idea what you're talking about game", but that rarely works and usually leads to more suspicion, which is what happened.

"OK," Nami began, crouching behind Sanji's closed door, "On the count of 3, we kick down the door..."

"Can't we just open it?" Ussop asked, also crouching behind the door.

"NO," Nami said, and hit Ussop on the head.

"Ow..."

"Shhh." Nami put her ear against the door and waited for any indication of noise. It was dead quiet. "One...Two..."

"Are you sure we should be doing this-"

"THREE!" Nami stood up quickly and kicked the door, it didn't move. "Eh..."

Ussop turned the handle and threw it open, Nami stood at the doorway, pointed her finger and Sanji and said 'HA! I KNEW IT-"

"Knew what?" Sanji was laying down on his bed reading.

"Uhh... Nothing?" Nami said and smiled nervously. "I know nothing, ahahahahaha. See, it's a joke, and it...uh.. hahahaha..."

"OK. Can you leave now?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, sure."

Sanji turned the page of his book and Nami left.

"USSOP YOU IDIOT!" Nami yelled.

"What did I do!" Ussop asked and Nami stomped down the hallway.

Zoro came out of the bathroom, steam bellowing behind him, a towel securely around his waist and scratching his head.

"What was all that noise about?" Zoro asked and ran his fingers through his wet hair.

"I have no idea." Sanji replied and set his book down on his bed. "I'm off to make dinner, do you want anything that isn't meat?" Sanji asked.

"Do we HAVE anything that isn't meat?"

"Good point." Sanji walked up to Zoro and put his head on his shoulder, Zoro ran his wet hand through Sanji's dry blond hair, "If I have to make another ham I swear I'll scream."

Zoro kissed Sanji's head and lifted up his face, "We'll run out sooner or later, but for now, go do what you're good at." Zoro turned Sanji around and pushed him lightly out the door, giving Sanji a nice slap on the ass as he walked out. Zoro smiled to himself and now planned on getting dressed.

Nami and Ussop were on the deck, Nami in a sun chair and Ussop on the floor with his slingshot, stacking up cans and shooting them.

Sanji ignored them because of their escapade earlier and took out a couple pans and a pot to make ham, green beans, and potatoes...again.

The smell of the familiar foods sent Luffy, who was in the crows nest, scurrying down to the deck and kicking open the kitchen door, "FOOODD!" Luffy screeched and quickly-walked to stand behind Sanji, "Is it ham!"

"Sadly, yes."

"WOO, HOO!" Luffy yelled and danced a little.

"How can you LIKE this every night for one week?"

"It always tastes good every time because you make it Sanji."

"Oh, well, I am a great cook, better then most professionals if I do say so myself." Sanji chuckled to himself, and stirred a pot of green beans.

"Well, when will it be ready!"

"When the timer goes off." Sanji replied, not going into a specific time.

"We have a timer?"

"Yes, now shoo, shoo, shoo!" Sanji patted the back of Luffy and walked him out the door.

Sanji sat down on one of the chairs in the kitchen. He waited to hear the familiar sound of the timer going off, but it didn't come for about another 15 minutes. When it went off, Luffy had stretched his neck to stick his head in the door way.

"Is it done?" He asked with anticipation.

Sanji got up and took the lid off the pot. "Yeah." He sighed and got out two pot holders and carried it out to the table on deck. Zoro was dressed now, although Sanji did enjoy the half-naked Zoro just as much as the fully dressed one.

After dinner Sanji went back to his quarters to finish reading his book. It was fairly interesting and in between the visits from Zoro he actually got a couple pages read.

Zoro decided it was his turn in the crows' nest that night. He climbed up the seemingly endless ladder to the top, and sat there, his hand grasping onto all three of his secure swords, and just, enjoyed the piece and quiet. While Zoro was enjoying piece and quiet Luffy was in Sanji's room bugging the piss outta him.

"So, where do you want to go? What's for breakfast? What's that book? Is it interesting? What's it about? Who're the main characters?"

"THAT'S IT." Sanji got up from the comfortable chair he was sitting on in his quarters and walked out on deck. "Where is the most quiet place.." he thought aloud as he walked in circles. He finally decided on the crows' nest and came walking up to see Zoro sitting there.

"Hey darling." Zoro said and smirked.

"Oh, well, it's occupied, so I better-" Zoro grabbed Sanji's arm and pulled him up. "Ow. That kinda hurt." Sanji said in response, rubbing his arm.

"Well, do you want me to kiss it?" Zoro responded with a smirk.

"N-No!" Sanji replied and sat next to him in the crows nest.

Zoro sighed, "Fine then." He pulled Sanji closer so that their shoulders were touching and their chest were diagonal from each other. Zoro leaned down and kissed Sanji very lightly. After a while, he tried to pull away, but Sanji grabbed the back of Zoro's head and crushed their lips together. Zoro did a little nip of Sanji's lips to allow his tongue to enter. Luckily, this was the quietest place on the ship.

Sanji lay, head on Zoro's lap, nose in his book enjoying the sound of Zoro's breathing as he slept.

_Omigod. I'm so glad I finished this. There was a lot of talking in this one, probably because of the fact that I haven't made them talk a lot and I need to push the storyline in some direction. One thing I will strive not to do - Sanji gets kidnapped. There are so many other better stories then this one that Sanji get kidnapped. --Kat_


	9. Part 8

Alright, another day another chapter. Well, maybe another couple days. I have off today because I dropped a flashlight on my foot and my toes might be damaged. sigh

Well, hope you like the new chapter.

Sanji opened his eyes to get an eye-full of Zolo's crotch.

"Nnnghhh." He groaned and tried to roll over but he went past Zolo's knee and slid down his leg. "Nggghhhhhhhhh.." Sanji sat up and cracked his neck a few times. He watched Zolo sleep even though the sun was beaming brightly upon his face. The swaying of the shop caused the shadow of the mast go across Zolo's face, back and forth, back and forth. Sanji laid his back against the wall of the circular nest. He wanted to go back to sleep, but he wanted to watch Zolo forever.

Soon Zolo opened one eye to see Sanji staring at him with glazed eyes. He laughed. "You can blink now." And sure enough Sanji blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes.

"Good morning Zolo. You've been sleeping for a while now." Sanji put down on hand but the other rubbed his eye under the curtain of hair.

"Well," Zolo stretched out his back, "I was tired, and I fell asleep so quickly with your head in my lap." Zolo smiled to himself. Sanji, flustered, stood up and climbed down the nest. Zolo stretched out, putting his leg on the ledge of the crows nest and reaching forward, watching Sanji, his hands shoved down his pockets, into the kitchen. Zolo took down his leg, and also cracking his neck, went down the ladder.

A couple hours passed, Sanji was cleaning dishes from breakfast and the smell had woken everyone up prior to. Zolo was polishing his swords, Luffy was fixing a broken railing with Ussop, and Nami was reading.

Nami turned a page in her book and looked up at the sky, "It's going to rain."

"How can you tell?" Zolo asked.

"See those clouds?"

"Yeah."

"It's gonna rain."

"Because the clouds looks like a bunny?"

"No, not that cloud, the dark ones."

"Oh. Make sense."

Nami called for everyone to come to the center of the deck for a crew meeting, she gave them all assignments to prepare the ship for rain, and in a worst case scenario, a thunder storm. Zolo and Sanji had the job of securing everything like barrels of food, drinking water, etc. to the ship so it doesn't go over board, Ussop and Luffy still had to fix the railing and then check for any more loose boards or unstable railing, Nami went to prepare the sail.

Sanji walked into the food storage first, followed by Zolo who carried rope, nails, and a hammer. They tied down the barrels, nailed the bottoms to the floor, and when they walked out shut, and locked the door shut. This took about a half an hour, when they came out it was starting to drizzle. Nami was still working on the sail, and Ussop and Luffy were going nowhere fast. But what was fast, was the storm going. Soon the storm was over head and the rain was pouring.

"Get into your cabins!" Nami shouted and Nami, Ussop, and Luffy followed.

"Wanna make-out in the rain Sanji?" Zolo asked and looked over. Sanji grabbed Zolo's head and pulled it down to his lips. Zolo ran his wet hands through Sanji's semi-dry hair, the rain was seeping through their clothes, and made their skin stock together. Zolo pressed Sanji against a barrier and forced Sanji to backwards dip over the side of boat. To steady himself Sanji put his hand on the barrier, when it got snagged by a nail. It was bleeding, and Zolo knew this, and tried to break the kiss, but Sanji wouldn't let him. When Zolo tried to pull away Sanji bit his lip and forced him back. Zolo let up a little so Sanji could wrap his arms around his neck. Sanji ran his bloody hand through Zolo's wet, green hair. The red smeared in with the green and rested there until rinsed out by the pounding rain. Sanji grabbed the side of Zolo's face and forced his tongue farther into his mouth. Zolo unbuttoned Sanji's shirt and slid his hands up Sanji's now untucked undershirt. Sanji moaned and tried to get more pleasure out of the kiss and the cold, wet hand crawling up his bare chest.

The rain soon slowed down, and Sanji and Zolo broke away, their clothes and hair were dripping wet. Sanji dragged Zolo down into his quarters.

"What you doing love?" Zolo asked being dragged into the bathroom.

"Taking a shower." Sanji replied and planted a small kiss on Zolo's lips before closing the door and locking it.

"Oh. I see." Zolo said and smirked. Sanji got undressed and Zolo turned on the water and made it perfect before switching to the shower head. Zolo was taking off his clothes calmly while Sanji was down in his underwear and crushed their lips together. Zolo was undressed and Sanji removed their last piece of clothing, Zolo stepped into the shower and Sanji followed. Zolo closed the curtain and pressed Sanji up against the vacant wall, opposite of the shower head. Zolo put Sanji's legs around his waist and their groins ran across one another and Zolo had to moan. Sanji was already erect and was just waiting for Zolo to do the rest. Wasting no time, Zolo grabbed the first shampoo bottle he could find and squirted some out onto his fingers, covering himself with the product. He spread some on three fingers, and inserted one into Sanji. Sanji didn't feel much, but moan despite of this. He was ready for Zolo whenever Zolo was ready for him. Zolo inserted another finger and Sanji started to feel the tingling sensation of being stretched, once he inserted the third finger it all came back to him. Having about a week to heal wasn't helping things. Zolo took out his fingers and instantly put himself in, feeling Sanji tighten up around him. Thee blood in Zolo's hair came loose and the red water came down inbetween them. This was when Zolo started to thrust out and in. Sanji grabbed onto his arms and waited for the one momment, and it came. Sanji had release on their chests, and Zolo then inside him.

Zolo grabbed a washcloth from the bar at the top of the curtain and wet it. He then cleaned them both off, and pulled himself out of Sanji. Sanji then tried to stand up on his own and he did, but sank down to the shower's floor. Zolo crouched down and cleaned him off. When they were as clean as they could get, Zolo turned off the shower. He wrapped a towel around himself and helped Sanji up.

"Do you need me to dry you off too?" Zolo asked and smiled at Sanji.

"No!" Sanji said and grabbed a towel, "But, maybe later."

OK, there you go. Another lemon/lime, just for you guys. I hope you all liked it.


	10. Part 9

Ok, got a very puzzling review, "You. Are. A. Moronic. Moron. That was so funny, the comment about the most

adorable girl that came up to him. I hope you understand." ... Am I supposed to be flattered or insulted? Many people like the fact I brought up myself in one line of the story. Let the author be selfish every now and again. And one reviewer FINALLY brought up the fact I move too fast. I'll try to drag things out and actually start to make this story seem meaningful. Sorry to make you all wait so long! I lost my inspiration.

The longly anticipated:

Mittens -- Part 9

Zoro woke up to the brightness of the sun on his eyes and the first smell of the morning; Sanji's perfectly groomed hair. 'Today will be a good day.' Zoro thought.

Little did he know, he was wrong.

It was raining. A sun-shower, but none the less raining. Zoro almost cuddled back up against the blond and go back to sleep; those slender shoulders and Sanji's nicely toned back beckoned for him to wrap his arms around him and never let go. But he had morning routines and exercises to get to. So with a nudge and a push from his inner self he reluctantly crawled out of the bed ever so softly, as to not wake up the slightly temperamental cook sleeping next to him. Oh how that soft face and shimmering hair caught the light just right; the ability to ravage Sanji was well within his grasp. But Zoro's predominant masculinity made his body stand up and trudge to the bathroom. The shower was much more peaceful then the hectic torrent just outside the window. Zoro enjoyed his cleansing ritual and took his time getting dried off just to be drenched when he stepped out onto the deck. Zoro sighed.

"I should have slept in..." Zoro whined. The cold rain wasn't nearly as soothing as the warm water in the shower. It pounded all over his body. His hands stung with frozen pain. His bare arms burning with muscle aches, pains and freezing rain. The breeze was cold and made benching three hundred pounds extremely difficult; the torrential winds blowing the heavy weight to and fro. He finally slammed down the weight after only forty repetitions in defeat. Exercising was definitely not an option on a crappy day like this.

"Should've stayed in bed..." Zoro grumbled to himself throwing the weights back into storage.

He was soaked. Cold. Pissed. And worst of all, tired. He shuffled back into the sleeping quarters he and Sanji shared to be greeted by an empty bed. Zoro smelled the air. No food smells. That meant the cook was doing something else. Zoro stripped back down into nothing and creaked open the door to the bathroom they share in their quarters. And there was Sanji. In all his naked glory, taking a shower. Zoro heaved a sigh of ecstasy upon glancing on the naked cook. It was his fix for the morning. It was usually working out, but since that had to be canceled, this will do nicely.

"Who's there?!" The blond exclaimed. Zoro had forgotten how well Sanji could hear. Zoro laughed at his own inability to sneak around.

"An alien! I've come to steal your children and your virginity!" Zoro exclaimed pulling back the clear glass shower doors and cramming himself in the shower with Sanji. Sanji let out a quite femmine squeak and quickly moved his hands in front of his face; a small attempt to try to shield his face from a frontal assault. Zoro laughed. He wrapped his hand around Sanji's waist and hoisted him up off his feet. His other hand traveled skillfully up Sanji's torso, teasing the skin and muscle. His hand landed on Sanji's face. He gently grabbed Sanji's chin and tilted his head up to meet his own. "Now, Sanji." Zoro started, a smile spreading across his face. "Do you know an alien that looks this good?" The smile quickly turned into a smirk.

Sanji playfully smacked him across the face. "How am I supposed to know?" Sanji asked raising his hands in an innocent gesture. "You could be one. Your green hair does frighten little children." Sanji struggled to get out of Zoro's grasp, using the water as a medium, he slid out of Zoro's arm.

"But," Zoro said, wrapping both arms around Sanji this time. "It's my green hair that makes me so irresistible." Zoro put on a smug little smile. Sanji blushed. He did think that the swordsman's hair was indeed amazing. Zoro then put on a straight face and leaned down to the cook. "Don't you think so?" He asked, not expecting to be answered. The gap between their lips closed. Zoro's thin lips matched Sanji's beautifully full lips. They shared a passionate kiss beneath the gentle drum of the warm shower water. Zoro had won this little game of theirs, and Sanji wasn't complaining.

Zoro's tongue soon invaded Sanji's mouth, his own tongue not refusing the teasing of Zoro's. Sanji placed both hands on Zoro's chest, feeling the defined torso and shuddering as Zoro glided his hand up and down his own back. Sanji and Zoro's hardening members had already started to call out to them; their lower bodies acting instinctivly to the call. The amazing sensation sweept through both of them, making them want more. More of each other. More of that feeling. Sanji's hips grinded against Zoro's and Zoro's against Sanji's. Sanji let out a deep moan through their parted lips; Zoro responding when his own lovely noises. Sanji felt his muscles tighten, his stomach twist and contort itself in amazing ways. He opened his eyes and saw all sorts of astounding colors. He felt the need to release, but Zoro suddenly stopped; a hurt cry coming from Sanji's lips. Sanji's hands quickly traveled down his own chest down to his needy member. Zoro stopped him, a cry of protest yet again from Sanji. Zoro turned Sanji around, his face pressing against the clear glass door of the shower. Zoro wrapped his arms around Sanji's wait and started to tease him. Sanji moaned for more and more; greedily taking everything from every touch of Zoro's rough hands. Sanji lifted his face and put his hands on the door, supporting himself as much as he could. Zoro had scambled to find body wash that would work perfectly for lubrication. He squeezed some from the container. The smell of raspberries and a fresh spring day wafted throughout the room. Sanji smiled. That was his body wash.

"I like this smell." Zoro started, "Can I use it some time?" Zoro playfully asked. Sanji laughed.

"If you wanna smell like me." Sanji looked over his shoulder at a smiling Zoro. Sanji turned away when he felt Zoro insert a coated finger inside of him. He moaned in response. He wanted more. One just wasn't enough anymore. Zoro added in two more fingers, Sanji gasped, the sudden change taking Sanji by surprise. Zoro laughed.

"What's so fun-" Sanji started to ask, but was cut off by Zoro changing out his fingers for his own member. Sanji groaned at the feeling of Zoro inside him. It always comforted him. It calmed his stress. This was his medicine for life. Zoro began thrusting into him. Every one made Sanji dizzy. His erection became blissfully painful to touch. It screamed at him and forced all of his attention to it. But Zoro got there first. Stroking him with careful intensity. Sanji let out a series of moans and gasp to every thrust, every stroke. His stomach turned and spasmed, the muscles on his torso retracting and seizing. Zoro breathed heavily into Sanji's wet hair, engulfed into the abyss of Sanji. They both shared the blissful end; Sanji screaming Zoro's name and Zoro letting out a deep groan in response. Sanji and Zoro both had broken breathing.

"If every shower is going to be like this, I don't think I'll ever get clean." Sanji complained, sinking to the bottom of the shower. Zoro stepped out.

"Every shower wouldn't be like if you didn't look so damned good naked." Zoro responded, chastely walking out of the bathroom, stumbling over the threshold. He wasn't that strong to be able to walk after an amazing orgasm like that. Sanji laughed and enjoyed the calming water washing away the mess over of his stomach and backside. After a good scrubbing, Sanji came out of the shower, quickly covering himself with a towel.

"God damn it's cold!" Sanji exclaimed once in the bedroom.

"I noticed..." Zoro replied, pointing to Sanji's perky nipples. Sanji blushed.

"Well, now that I'm embarrassed, why don't you take a shower?"

"No. I'm alright. I already did."

"How?"

"I stepped outside... Naked."

Sanji blushed again. "Did anyone see you??"

Zoro laughed. "The rain's so think now, I don't think anyone could have." Sanji glanced outside. A heavy heet of rain covered the view of the sea. He breathed a sigh of relief.

After getting dressed, the cook quickly dashed across the deck into the kitchen. He promptly set the table and began to make breakfast. Pancakes and Bacon. He was in a very good mood this morning. As usual, Luffy was the first one into the kitchen.

"Pancakes and BACON?!" Luffy asked peeking over Sanji's shoulder. "YAY! MEAT MEAT!" Luffy danced around the kitchen until Sanji scolded him with a hot spatula. "Ow! That hurts!!" Luffy sucked on his red hand.

"Yeah, well, I don't like it when people dance in my kitchen." Sanji exclaimed, raising his spatula for more dramatic effect.

"What happened for you to be in a good enough mood to make pancakes?" Luffy asked, a puzzled look in his face. "Did you get laid last night?"

Sanji almost went face first into the hot skillet. "What... Did you say?" Sanji asked, turning his head quite slowly.

"N-Nothing!" Luffy said, nervously rubbing the back of his head. Sanji came to stand next to him.

"There will be none of that coming out of your mouth mister." Sanji stated, looming over Luffy.

"Y-Y-Yes mom." Luffy stuttered out, trembling under the sight of his mother figure. Sanji scooted back over to the pancakes. He pulled out a ciggarette to calm his newly rattled state.

"I don't want you smoking near my food!" Luffy protested.

"I'll do what I want!" Sanji yelled, his head inflating four times it's normal size, reaching over to Luffy.

Zoro came into the kitchen and wrapped and arm around Sanji's waist. The defiant cook smacked him with a hot, bacon grease covered spatula. Zoro laughed it off and tightened his grip. Sanji blushed. "Don't get so mad at Luffy. He was just being honest." Zoro planted a kiss on Sanji's forhead.

'Today is not going to be a good day...' Sanji thought, flipping the pancakes.

----

WOW. It's really been a while, huh? I'll try to update once a month from now on. No. Promises. Hope this satisfies all you loyal readers! Please tell me if something is wrong! Thank you!


End file.
